Sam Crowe
Sam Crowe ist die erste Folge, der ersten Staffel, der TV-Serie: SONS OF ANARCHY. __TOC__ 'Handlung' Auf einer Fahrt mit seinem Motorrad, in der Umgebung von Charming, seiner Heimatstadt, hält der Vize-Präsident von SAMCRO ('S'ons of 'A'narchy 'M'otorcycle 'C'lub 'R'edwood 'O'riginal), Jackson Teller an, um einige Dinge einzukaufen. Während des Halts, bemerkt er eine Explosion und ahnt, dass es sich um das illegale Waffenlager des Clubs handelt. Auch privat hat Jax Probleme, da seine Ex-Frau, die ein Kind von ihm erwartet, drogensüchtig ist. Ein knapp abseits der Stadt Charming gelegenes Lagerhaus, das der Motorrad-Club: SONS OF ANARCHY, der dort ansässig ist, dazu benutzt, Waffen zusammenzubauen und zwischen zu lagern, wird von einigen Mitgliedern einer, mit den SONS rivalisierenden, mexikanischen Motorrad-Gang, den MAYANS überfallen und niedergebrannt. Dabei kommen auch zwei illegal eingewanderte Mexikanerinnen, die sich in diesem Lagerhaus verstecken, ums Leben. Die MAYANS erbeuten dabei eine Waffenlieferung, die für die Straßengang ONE-NINERS, aus Oakland, bestimmt ist. Später trifft sich Clay mit Laroy Wayne dem Anführer der ONE-NINERS. Er klärt ihn über den Diebstahl der Waffen auf und bittet ihn um einen zeitlichen Aufschub für die Lieferung der bereits bezahlten Waffen. Laroy macht dabei klar, dass er sich kaum eine Verzögerung leisten kann und er setzt Clay massiv unter Druck nicht zu lange für die Lieferung zu brauchen. Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clays Frau, und Mutter von Jackson, findet derweil die hochschwangere Ex-Frau seines Sohnes, Wendy, die sich einen Schuss Speed gesetzt hat, bewusstlos in einer Blutlache, in Jacksons Wohnung. Die junge Ärztin Tara Knowles, die Jugendliebe von Jackson Teller die kurze Zeit zuvor wegen des Todes ihres Vaters nach Charming gekommen ist, wie sie vorgibt, ist bei der Not-Geburt von Abel zugegen. Gemma ihrerseits ist nicht gerade begeistert von Taras Rückkehr nach Charming, denn sie befürchtet einen erneuten emotionalen Konflikt ihres Sohnes, der schwer mit der Trennung von Tara haderte, als sie zehn Jahre zuvor Charming verlassen hat. Sie fährt zum Clubhaus und unterrichtet Jackson von den Ereignissen. Durch den Drogenkonsum kommt der gemeinsame Sohn von Wendy und Jackson, der erblich bedingt zudem einen Herzfehler hat, unter Anwendung eines Not-Kaiserschnitts, zehn Wochen zu früh und mit einer Missbildung seines Magens, zur Welt. Im örtlichen Krankenhaus, dem Saint Thomas Memorial, ringt das Neugeborene mit dem Tod, wobei ihm die Ärzte nur eine 20%-Chance einräumen zu überleben. Jackson stürmt, nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Tara aus dem Krankenhaus, macht den Dealer ausfindig, der seiner Ex-Frau das Speed verkauft hat, und schlägt ihn in dessen Stammkneipe brutal zusammen, wobei Jackson dem Dealer zuletzt einen Queue in den Unterleib rammt. Nach dieser Aktion fährt Jackson zu seinem besten Freund Harry Winston, der, von allen die ihn kennen, nur "Opie" genannt wird. Opie hat, bis vor Kurzem, eine Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen und geht momentan einer geregelten, legalen Arbeit nach. Jackson sagt Opie, der von allen SONS das Meiste von Sprengstoffen versteht, dass der Club ihn braucht, um an den MAYANS Rache zu nehmen, für den Diebstahl der Waffen, und für das Abfackeln des Lagerhauses. Opie, der seiner Frau Donna versprochen hat, sich an keinen kriminellen Aktionen mehr zu beteiligen, sträubt sich zunächst vehement. Erst als Jackson ernsthaft fragt, ob Opie nein zum Club sagt lässt er sich, wenn auch widerwillig, von Jackson einspannen. Jackson kommen indessen Zweifel, ob das Waffengeschäft weitergehen soll. In einem Gespräch mit Clay erklärt dieser Jackson, dass sein Vater dieses Geschäft wollte und dass dafür Club-Brüder gestorben sind, um ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Dabei erinnert er Jackson daran, dass er das Geld aus den Waffengeschäften brauchen wird, da er ein krankes Kind hat, und dies eine teure Bürde sei. Im Anschluss daran besucht Jackson seine Ex-Frau Wendy im Krankenhaus. Wendy bricht bei Jacksons Anblick in Tränen aus und sie macht sich schwere Vorwürfe. Sie verspricht Jackson dass sie clean werden will. Jackson tröstet sie damit, dass die Ärzte alles für Abel tun werden. Als Wendy ihrem Ex-Mann beichtet, dass sie noch Stoff in seinem Haus gebunkert hat, wird Jackson wütend und verlässt angewidert das Krankenzimmer. Frustriert Zuhause angekommen finde Jackson dort seine Mutter vor, die sich Mühe gibt das Chaos, das Wendy dort hinterlassen hat, zu beseitigen. Es kommt zu einem hitzigen Wortgefecht zwischen ihr und Jackson, der nur noch seine Ruhe haben will. Als er heftig wird und Gemma sagt, dass er nicht an das Überleben seines Sohnes glaubt, versetzt ihm Gemma eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie fährt Jackson wütend an und macht ihm klar, dass er der Einzige sei, den Abel hat, und dass es besser wäre, seinen Sohn selbst töten sollte, wenn er nicht an dessen Überleben glaubt. Etwas später, nachdem sich beide wieder beruhigt haben, erinnert Gemma ihren Sohn daran, dass er selbst mit einem Herzfehler auf die Welt kam und dass die Tellers nicht so leicht sterben. Während der Unterhaltung fragt Jackson, der kurz zuvor ein Manuskript seines verstorbenen Vaters, John Teller entdeckt hat, seine Mutter nach dessen Visionen für den Club und ob er das Waffengeschäft wollte. Gemma antwortet ausweichend und meint, auf Jacksons Andeutungen hin, er habe alte Fotos und Manuskripte gefunden, dass John am Ende zum Mann geworden sei, und dass sich Männer um das "Geschäft" kümmern würden. Am Ende dieser Unterhaltung komplimentiert Jackson seine Mutter aus dem Haus, um endlich Wendys Drogen durch den Lokus verschwinden lassen zu können. Bei sich Zuhause angekommen bespricht Gemma mit Clay, was Jackson in ihrer Gegenwart gesagt hat. Dabei erfährt sie von Clay, dass er sich in seiner Gegenwart ebenfalls kritisch zum Waffengeschäft von SAMCRO geäußert hat. Sie bekniet Clay, dass er ihn wieder auf Kurs bringt, selbst wenn es auf die harte Tour sein müsse. Am nächsten Morgen trifft sich Clay Morrow, im Beisein einiger SONS, mit Ernest Darby, dem Chef der NORDS, dessen Mitglied von Jackson zusammengeschlagen wurde. Er erinnert Darby daran, dass es besser für ihn sei, den Drogenhandel aus Charming fernzuhalten. Zähneknirschend stimmt Darby zu. Nach diesem Treffen machen die SONS ausfindig, wo die MAYANS die von ihnen gestohlenen Waffen lagern und beschließen, sie wieder zu besorgen. Bei Opie Zuhause findet Donna heraus, dass der Club Opie wieder zu einer illegalen Unternehmung einspannt und es kommt zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden. Jackson, der einen Teil dieses Streits mitbekommt, ermutigt Opie dazu, einen Unfall seines seiner beiden Kinder vorzutäuschen, und übernimmt dessen Auftrag. Er versichert Clay, den Auftrag ebenso gut hin zu bekommen, wie Opie. Bobby Munson hat indessen Stress, weil ein Auftritt als Elvis-Double, wegen einer versehentlichen Doppelbuchung, an einen Asiaten vergeben worden ist. Der Prospect Half-Sack dringt daraufhin in die Umkleide-Kabine des Asiaten ein und schlägt ihn zusammen, so dass dieser nicht auftreten kann, und Bobby letztlich vom Veranstalter doch den Zuschlag für den Auftritt, und somit die dringend benötigte Gage, erhält. Im Krankenhaus findet gleichzeitig die Operation an Abels Magen statt, die positiv verläuft. Tara unterstützt dabei den Chirurgen, der den Eingriff vornimmt. Währenddessen finden die SONS ihre Waffen wieder. Dabei werden sie jedoch von zwei MAYANS und einem NORD überrascht. Alle drei werden getötet und zusammen mit dem Lagerhaus der MAYANS in die Luft gesprengt. Die SONS verschwinden zuletzt mit ihren Waffen, wobei Clay das Firmenschild zerschießt, um dem Präsident der MAYANS, Marcus Alvarez damit eine eindeutige Botschaft zu schicken. Nach der geglückten Operation besucht Gemma ihre Ex-Schwiegertochter im Krankenhaus und macht ihr nachhaltig klar, dass sie sich zukünftig von Abel fernzuhalten hat, und dass er sie nie MAMI nennen wird. Dabei schmuggelt sie Wendy eine Überdosis Speed in das Krankenzimmer. Völlig verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört wählt Wendy diesen leichten Ausweg und setzt sich die Überdosis. Als Jackson später ins Krankenhaus kommt teilt ihm Tara die frohe Botschaft mit, dass Abel überleben wird. Völlig von seinen Gefühlen übermannt nimmt Jackson Tara in die Arme und drückt sie überglücklich an sich. Dabei bemerkt Tara Blutflecken auf der Kleidung von Jackson und sich konsterniert von ihm lösend fordert sie ihn auf, sich zu säubern, bevor er seinen Sohn besucht. Währenddessen finden die Ärzte des Krankenhauses Wendy kollabierend in ihrem Krankenzimmer vor, und kämpfen um ihr Überleben. Jackson Teller hat, ohne etwas davon mitzubekommen, sich das Blut vom Körper gewaschen und saubere Pflegerkleidung angelegt. Als er seinen Sohn im Brutkasten sieht treten ihm, so wie es ihm seine Mutter zuvor prophezeit hat, Tränen in die Augen, und übermannt von seinen Gefühlen sieht er, im Beisein von Gemma und Clay, der hinzu kommt und durch die Scheibe des Zimmer diese Szene beobachtet, auf sein Kind. Zitate Clay: "Ruf die Gangster-Hotline an und mach ein Treffen klar." Clay: (Jackson seine Pistole reichend) "Zwei in den Hinterkopf, schnell und schmerzlos!" Jax: "Ist nicht einfach König zu sein." Clay: "Ja, vergiss das besser nicht..." Tara: "Ich möchte deinem Sohn helfen." Jax: "Sein Name ist Abel." Tara: "Ein guter Name." Opie: "Wenn du eine Frau mit zwei Kindern fünf Jahre lang allein lässt, dann weiß sie eins ganz genau: Sie will nicht, dass das wieder geschieht." Gemma: "Wir Tellers sterben nicht so leicht." Jackson: "Nein, wir sterben nur blutig." Gemma: "Das ist das Irische in uns." Musik * The Black Keys - "Hard Row" * Maylene and the Sons of Disaster - "Plenty Strong, Plenty Wrong" * Fireball Ministry - "Kick Back" * Gia Ciambottie - "Bobilicious" * Year Long Disaster - "Fool and You" * Sun Kil Moon - "Like the River" * Album Leaf - "Writings on the Wall" * Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - "Stop" * Lions - "No Generation" * Lions - "Machine" * Campana de America - "Tus Ojitos" Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1